El Guerrero y la Doncella
by shadowjadis
Summary: Ahora que la guerra ha terminado, ¿qué les queda a un guerrero venido a menos que ha perdido hasta su mano de la espada y a una mujer caballero que nunca ha logrado ser ni una cosa ni la otra?


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes ni lugares es mío, no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos. Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.**

**Nota: Este fic participa en el tercer Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **

_Dedicado a BlackGSS. Aunque me costó darle forma a la idea, siempre supe lo que iba a escribir para ti. He visto que compartimos muchos gustos, entre ellos el amor por esta pareja y el disfrutar de los finales felices bien merecidos que llegan después del sufrimiento, como el sol rayo de sol tras la tormenta. Espero que mi regalo te haga feliz._

La guerra había terminado. Era hora de regresar a casa… pero no para aquellos que lo han perdido todo. Hacía mucho tiempo que Jaime Lannister se había olvidado de lo que significaba la palabra hogar. Él ya no tenía un lugar al que alegrarse de volver. En los últimos años, lo más parecido a eso que había tenido era la Torre de la Espada Blanca, donde había convivido con sus hermanos juramentados como Lord Comandante, pero incluso ese título le había sido arrebatado.

Los dragones habían llegado a la capital, y habían quemado todo aquello que no les interesaba conservar para imponer su nuevo orden. Había sido prisionero suyo durante dos lunas, hasta que al fin habían decidido perdonarle la vida y enviarlo de vuelta a Roca Casterly. No se atrevían a confiar en el hombre que había asesinado a su antepasado, y menos después de saber que había perdido la mano de la espada. Así que le habían permitido vivir, pero lejos de la capital y de la Guardia. Jaime casi habría preferido que lo hubieran condenado, como hicieron con su hermana.

Su hermana… aún se le erizaba el vello al recordar la última vez que la había visto. Demacrada, casi sin pelo y agotada, Cersei se había mostrado ante todos los presentes en el Septo de Baelor, aún con la cabeza en alto a pesar de todo. Le había parecido diez años más vieja que en su anterior encuentro. Aún veía con nitidez cómo la fría hoja del hacha había caído sobre su testaruda nuca para separar la cabeza de su cuerpo para siempre. Pero si había una imagen que jamás lograría borrar de su mente, era su mirada vacía. La anterior reina de Poniente no había dicho ni una sola palabra, no había opuesto resistencia. Estaba derrotada, demasiado débil para luchar, sin un atisbo del fuego que siempre había tenido en su interior. Junto a ella, Jaime había sentido que una parte de él también había muerto.

Sin su familia ni su espada, que había marcado su identidad desde su juventud, no le quedaba nada, ningún motivo por el que seguir viviendo. Ahora sólo tenía una fortaleza vacía en la que pasar el resto de sus días: una tumba dorada, pero una tumba al fin y al cabo. Aunque no era ni de lejos la que más le dolía, una enorme herida de guerra le atravesaba toda la pierna derecha y le obligaba a renquear. Los maestres se la sanaban todos los días y le habían aconsejado cómo tratar la infección, pero él había desoído sus consejos. Si los dioses aún sentían algún aprecio por él, permitirían que la infección empeorase y al fin unas fiebres se lo llevasen.

Tienes que comer. Te enfermarás si continúas así.

Irónicamente, parecía que aquel mujerón era la única amiga que le quedaba en el mundo. Brienne de Tarth se había ofrecido voluntaria para acompañarlo hasta Roca Casterly. Había acabado por extralimitarse en sus funciones y quedarse varios días allí como invitada forzosa antes de regresar a la capital para al fin obtener el honor con el que llevaba años soñando: ser armada caballero por la mismísima reina dragón, que le había ofrecido formar parte de su Guardia Real. Probablemente la moza no fuera tan necia como había creído a simple vista y había visto sus pensamientos más oscuros.

Jaime, por favor le oyó suplicar. Ya ni siquiera lo llamaba Matarreyes , no has comido nada desde hace días.

En efecto, no había tenido siquiera ganas de alimentarse. Tal vez fuera un último intento de autodestrucción. Aunque podía sentir la preocupación de Brienne, que era completamente sincera, no reaccionó. Se limitó a seguir mirando al infinito inexpresivamente.

Te obligaré a hacerlo yo misma si es necesario.

Y la creía capaz de ello. La moza de Tarth había vivido muchas experiencias, pero había dos cosas en ella que no habían cambiado en absoluto: su aspecto rudo y su terquedad. Desganado, se llevó el tenedor a la boca torpemente. Tras unos pocos bocados, se negó a continuar. Al menos, él ya había cumplido y, con un poco de suerte, le dejaría en paz por un tiempo. Los dioses no parecían dispuestos a satisfacer sus peticiones. Antes de que se retirase a sus aposentos, balbuceando una despedida, la mujer lo detuvo.

Déjame ver tu herida pidió.

El Lannister negó con la cabeza. Sin hacerle caso, se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir de la estancia. Ella le cerró el paso.

Déjame verla.

¿Para qué? contestó con voz cansada.

He oído que ayer expulsaste al maestre cuando fue a curártela y te negaste a hacerlo tú mismo.

Ya está bien mintió . No necesito más cuidados.

La moza frunció el ceño. Sus ojos, la única parte hermosa de ella, parecían mucho más pequeños cuando hacía ese gesto. En cualquier otra ocasión, lo habría aprovechado para burlarse de ella. "No pongas esa cara, moza, te pones muy fea". Pero no estaba de humor para eso. A regañadientes, apoyó la pierna con dificultad en la mesa ya vacía y se retiró el pantalón para que pudiera vérsela. Brienne examinó la extremidad y ahogó un grito.

Sigue infectada manifestó la obviedad . Es posible que haya empeorado.

¿Ahora eres maestre tú también? fue el único sarcasmo que se permitió.

Ella desoyó el comentario. Salió rápidamente a buscar unos sirvientes y les pidió un paño y el mejunje con el que el maestre le había recomendado tapar la herida. Jaime suspiró. Resultaba irónico que, después de casi toda su vida sin una madre, alguien se empeñase en ejercer de ello cuando ya era un adulto.

Como esperaba, la moza se puso manos a la obra y empezó a sanarle la pierna. Jaime puso los ojos en blanco para sus adentros, pero no se resistió ni hizo ningún esfuerzo. La cabezonería de la futura caballero le era de sobra conocida.

No entiendo por qué no dejas que nadie te ayude despotricó la mujer entre dientes, sujetando un trozo de vendaje con la boca para después colocárselo . Con esa actitud sólo conseguirás llegar a la tumba.

Entonces voy por el buen camino. ¿A quién le importa?

Brienne se paró en seco y levantó la vista. Aquellos ojos azules podían llegar a ser tan expresivos como transparentes.

¿A quién le importa? repitió incrédula ¡Es a ti a quien debería importarle!

¿Por qué? La vida está sobrevalorada.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Después de todo lo que has pasado…! Perdiste una mano, has sobrevivido a una guerra, a un nuevo régimen… ¿es que no has aprendido nada? La vida está para ponernos a prueba, para enseñarnos a luchar sin rendirnos pase lo que pase. ¿Y vas a dejarte morir como un cobarde? Jaime, puede que hayas perdido muchas de las cosas que te importaban, pero siempre hay una razón por la que seguir adelante. Siempre…

Jamás llegaría a terminar esa última frase, pues los labios del rubio atraparon los suyos y la obligaron a interrumpirse. Al principio, quiso empujarlo, zafarse de él y preguntarle si se había vuelto loco, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Toda ella se rindió ante el beso, ante la certeza de que ése era el momento que había estado esperando tanto tiempo.

El león, por su parte, se encontró con algo parecido. En principio, aquel cariño impulsivo había sido un intento desesperado de hacerla callar, de distraerla de su discurso. Sin embargo, al sentir que la doncella respondía al beso y se lo devolvía tímidamente, algo pareció despertar en su interior… algo que llevaba muchos años dormido y que ya había dado por perdido.

Ni siquiera con Cersei había sentido algo parecido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez hubiera estado enamorado de ella, pero en los últimos años su relación con su hermana se había convertido en algo muy distinto del amor. Ella era una necesidad, algo que podía ser dañino, sí, pero un mal hábito al que se había acostumbrado y sin el que no era capaz de concebir su vida. Había llegado a pensar que ése era el verdadero amor, y que jamás conocería nada más cercano. Ahora… ahora sabía que se equivocaba.

En ese beso, en ese simple roce de sus labios y su lengua contra los de la otra mujer, estaba todo lo que habían compartido. Los secretos que le había confesado, sus peleas, los momentos en los que habían llegado a comprenderse, el agradecimiento por haberse salvado la vida el uno al otro incluso sin darse cuenta… Por primera vez en años, Jaime Lannister se sintió vivo y Brienne de Tarth se sintió hermosa.

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS -

Las espadas embotadas chocan en el patio de armas de Roca Casterly. Dos jóvenes caballeros luchan incansables bajo el sol del verano. Entre golpes y jadeos, danzan por todo el terreno y se persiguen. El más menudo de los dos pierde el equilibrio y queda sentado en el suelo. Victorioso, su contrincante lo apunta con la espada al cuello sin ninguna clemencia. Entonces, se echa a reír y le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Deja caer la espada y el yelmo descubre su cabellera rubia, recogida en una trenza. El pequeño Selwyn, futuro heredero de la Roca, acepta la mano de su hermana y se pone en pie. Mientras se quita el casco y se seca el sudor de la frente con su manita, su madre acude entre exclamaciones de entusiasmo. Brienne desenfunda _Guardajuramentos_ y muestra a su hija Joanna una técnica al tiempo que se la explica con palabras. La niña de nueve años escucha con atención y la imita con su espada de entrenamiento. Algún día será una gran guerrera.

Desde la ventana, Jaime observa la escena con orgullo. No puede evitar sentir una ligera envidia de no poder participar ya en esos juegos, pero le encanta verlos disfrutar. Además, las miradas de admiración que le dirigen sus hijos cada vez que Brienne les habla de las hazañas de juventud de su padre le hacen sentir como si aún fuera el caballero de renombre que fue en su día.

Selwyn lo ve y corre hacia él. Su padre lo levanta con cariño y lo felicita por lo bien que ha luchado. Mientras lo sujeta con su mano dorada, le hace cosquillas con la otra mano. La risa de su pequeño es casi contagiosa. Tiene los mismos ojos y cabello pajizo de su madre, pero a sus seis años es tan curioso y despierto como lo fue Tyrion a su edad. Entonces su mirada se cruza con la de su esposa, que se toma un momento para dedicarle una sonrisa antes de volver a centrar su atención en Joanna.

Muchas cosas han cambiado desde aquel beso. Las heridas sanaron, no sólo las de la piel y la carne. Tanto el hijo de Tywin Lannister como la doncella de Tarth lograron dejar atrás sus inseguridades y sus armaduras para al fin aceptar sus sentimientos. La tomó por esposa el primer día de la primavera, no sin antes enviar un cuervo a Desembarco del Rey para anunciar que el primer miembro femenino de la Guardia Real había cambiado de planes. Todas las pérdidas, desde aquel reconocimiento para Brienne hasta la mano de la espada de Jaime, parecieron lejanas e insignificantes cuando el maestre anunció varias lunas después que la nueva señora de Roca Casterly estaba encinta.

Y así fue como aquellos dos seres encontraron lo que jamás imaginaron: la felicidad. Siempre rechazados, siempre distintos de aquellos que les rodeaban, habían llegado a pensar que se trataba de un espejismo para el que no estaban hechos. Ahora, con sus tranquilas vidas en común en la Roca con sus dos hijos, al fin habían comprendido que simplemente habían estado buscando en el lugar equivocado.


End file.
